pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Racial Slurry
No redirecting to an account you don't use. ~ Big sysop 17:35, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :If you want, redirect it to this account, then tell me when you're done. I'll perma it once you say so. ~ Big sysop 17:38, 9 May 2009 (UTC) ::Please explain what the fuck you just said, because all I understood was no redirecting. If you'd like to help me fix everything so that everything under Infidel is under Slurry, I'd love you forever. --Slurry. 18:06, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :::copypasta--Relyk 18:09, 9 May 2009 (UTC) ::::and IGN is Shadow Relyk--Relyk 18:09, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :::::ty, will add somewhat soon and message you. off to play RO. --Slurry. 18:13, 9 May 2009 (UTC) ... Please stop pretending that you aren't defensive of your builds. Saying that they're "PvX's" builds and not yours doesn't mean that you aren't in some way claiming ownership. Just because we're not supposed to do it, doesn't mean that you aren't. Oh, and you can argue all you want, but your last 200 contribs beg to differ. 16:26, 4 June 2009 :Show me some builds that you think should be deleted. If it's a good build, I'll gladly argue for it. --Slurry. 16:29, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::Was that the point I just made? Huh, either I'm retarded or you don't read. 16:31, 4 June 2009 :::No, the point you made was that I'll only argue for builds I've authored. I'll gladly argue for any builds that are brought to my attention, via comments or watchlist, that I like enough. --Slurry. 16:33, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::::No, the point I made is that you only have argued for builds you've authored. Past tense. I don't care what you do in the future, but I'm willing to bet that it will reflect what you've done in the past. Oh, and you shouldn't need my help to tell you what you should be interested in. 16:35, 4 June 2009 :::::I have argued for builds I haven't authored in the past. They ended up being deleted, however, so I don't believe they are in my contribs. Mainly because it was me vs. an admin, and of course an admin can delete whatever the fuck he or she wants. --Slurry. 16:37, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::You have argued for builds you haven't authored, just not in around 150-200 contribs. As I've said before, it's pretty obvious that you're possessive of your builds...regardless of what you'd like us to think. 16:39, 4 June 2009 :::::::I'd like you to reread what I've said: I have argued for builds that I haven't authored, but the contribs were deleted when the build was deleted. --Slurry. 16:40, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I have a hard time believing that EVERY build article you've talked on in the last 200 contribs were deleted except for yours :/ 16:41, 4 June 2009 :::::::::I'm not saying in the past 200 contribs. I'm just saying that in the past I have argued for other builds that ended up deleted. These past 200 contribs have been over the same issue with little break in between. Obviously there'll be no other build contribs. --Slurry. 16:43, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::It's not all this issue. Some of it was the bullshit grammar issue that you fought me on (for no reason), some of it was on your VoS build, etc. Basically you're possessive. 16:46, 4 June 2009 :::::::::::It just turns out that people edit something and I have something to say about it. I'm not extremely active on PvX, as you well know. Whenever I pop in, I check my watchlist; if there are any bold names, I check it out. If I feel the need to, I comment on it. Afterwards I remain active on the wiki for a few days so that it doesn't look like I make one comment and leave. I don't have time to search the wiki for everything; whatever is on my watchlist is what I look at. Occasionally I miss a few edits and see them a long while later. I just have an odd timing on when I check, there's an issue. --Slurry. 16:53, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::So....basically....you're possessive? 16:55, 4 June 2009 :::::::::::::Not at all. I just said I check whatever is on my watchlist. A lot of the time, the edits are fine and I have no comment to make. It just seems that plenty of people hate the Rt/D build and the VoS build, so I argue for it. Nothing personal. --Slurry. 16:57, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::.................................................... 16:57, 4 June 2009 :::::::::::::::Also, why does me not authoring the merged build make it better to you? What you're saying is you were voting down the Rt/D build just because I authored it? --Slurry. 16:58, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::I didn't like the Rt/D build because of the many reasons I've already listed. I didn't start disliking you until you got all pissy about that grammar issue on your page, and you're pretty full of yourself (as Pika has pointed out several times). Only a true douchebag is unwilling to admit when he/she is wrong or admit something about themselves that's negative. Namely, that you're possessive. 17:01, 4 June 2009 (reset indent) I'm not possessive. It's the fucking internets. I admit that I'm a douchebag, I admit that I argue things way too much, and I admit that I do get pissy when people are being extremely ignorant, but what I won't admit to is something that isn't true, which is that "I'm possessive". Now, I don't hold grudges (which it seems like you do), so I won't be an asshat to you (unless it's deserved) for doing other things. --Slurry. 17:04, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :Trust me, it's deserved. 17:07, 4 June 2009 ::I still could care less. I've already told you, it's the internets. I come here to fuck around and waste time. I'm still not going to hold a grudge against you, but I'm positive you will. --Slurry. 17:09, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::Depends on how you define "holding a grudge". If you mean continue to dislike you until you give me a reason not to, then yes I will. If you mean hold the things you've done against you, then lolpvx. 17:11, 4 June 2009 ::::Obviously the former. Disliking someone over past shit=grudge. --Slurry. 17:11, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Can I just say that first of all, Slurry, you acted like someone who was being possessive over a build of theirs they didn't want trashed. I acted the same way a long time ago when my BiP build fell out of favor. Second of all, KJ, you're being an asshat right now. Stop it. All in all, this is the mother fucking internet and PvX is mother fucking srs bsns - the only mother fucking thing that is more mother fucking srs bsns is mother fucking gilwors and using mother fucking scythes in mother fucking pve. We all made asses of our selves - that's over. Now move on or I'll commit vicious sexual acts with you non-consensually. ··· Danny Does 17:16, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::In that case, Danny, I think we should delete the GDW Scythe page. C:\PvX>Abort, Retry, Panic? 17:18, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::LOL I find this soooo ironic KJ "Only a true douchebag is unwilling to admit when he/she is wrong or admit something about themselves that's negative". Get over yourself and let it go. 17:17, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Holy fuck Danny beat me to it...again 17:19, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::ECx4 >_> Anyways. Can't really be possessive of something you don't own; not to mention I'm not possessive about anything, I just like arguments. :> ::::::Oh and, that last sentence made me rockhard. --Slurry. 17:19, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::Ups, Xtreme is here. And I always admit that I have negative characteristics. I admit I was being an asshole, and probably will continue to in the future. I'll admit that I've been possessive over builds that were mine when I first started (know something about that Xtreme?) and that I can get obsessed with blowing builds up. Oh, and Danny....it'll be consensual. 17:20, 4 June 2009 ::::::::I was possessive about my first build and raged like an 8-year-old kid that can't have a toy. But after that I learned to not give a fuck and argue and make many WoT's until the opposition gives up. Works like that IRL too. Btw, why not sensual? :> --Slurry. 17:22, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I was being defensive for the build was sound and all you did was tear it up without giving it a chance....don't bring up old arguments and dragging them on.....seems like that is what you like to do. Slurry you are going to have to be the bigger person here for KJ will go on forever.....trust me. 17:24, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::KJ used to be somewhat decent, but I believe I shoved my epeen in one too many times :> sorry --Slurry. 17:25, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::cba to indent right, but Panic, that made no sense. don't you know that people have no idea how to make themselves do huge damage? That's what we're hear for. This is our purpose. We are destined to guide others. We are here to lead them to enlightenment. To teach them about the true power of Pew Pew. ··· Danny Does 17:30, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::let's go make an echo mending build then :> --Slurry. 17:30, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::d. echo mending has no pew pew. echo dshot, however, is manly and acceptable. ··· Danny Does 17:32, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::: epeens turn me on. Ask Danny or LA. Anyway, I eventually quit once a person starts acting decent again (like Slurry is now), but in Xtreme's case I never really quit because....well, you never really quit. And I have the longevity of a 13 yr old humping a pillow through a hole in the pillowcase he made with his mother's sewing scissors that he had a crippling desire to make after he developed his first erection from watching an old Jeffersons re-run, and let's be honest those old black people get us all off. 17:33, 4 June 2009 ::::::::::::very true Danny :> my fault. Me/R/Mo? :> ::::::::::::Also KJ, as you can see I only like to argue. I'm sure I'll be able to find someone else to argue over :> just no butthurtness is required ;o --Slurry. 17:35, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::KJ Mc Niggerlover?? We're totally over. I can't be with someone who likes those people. ··· Danny Does 17:35, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Where's the black man on my family tree? :> --Slurry. 17:36, 4 June 2009 (UTC) hanging from it. --Slurry. 17:37, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::I love them in a sexual, lower being kinda way. You know. Just for doing the kinds of things with that you wouldn't do with a white girl. 17:38, 4 June 2009 ::::::::::::::I prefer Mexicans for that. ··· Danny Does 17:44, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Mexicans are dirty though :> asians tbh, even though they are heartless. --Slurry. 17:45, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::^ 19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 19:02, 4 June 2009 (UTC)